Lost Cause
by Holiday Habit
Summary: The Exwire class is brought together, or rather, taken hostage in order to watch their series, Ao No Exorcist. (NO PAIRINGS)


Title: Lost Cause

Date Created: June 30th, 2016

Summary: The Exwire class is brought together, or rather, taken hostage in order to watch their series, Ao No Exorcist.

Disclaimer: I do not own this special idea nor these characters. The idea was strongly inspired by Truth Revealed, Fallen Crest's recently deleted Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic.

 _ **IMPORTANT**_ _: The time in which this is set is shortly after the episode Rin and Konekomaru made up after Rin went after the demon that possessed Konekomaru. They are well-aware than Rin is the son of Satan, for plot reasons that will come together later in the story._

* * *

One minute they were in class, the next thing they remembered? Waking up. The strange, circus-esque room sent each classmate with a rather dramatic presence. A large, fluffy purple rug cushioned them as they were unconscious. The room held the strong impression of a hotel room for clowns. Brightly painted walls that if stared at long enough it'd give anyone a headache, and the seven exorcists were no exception to a famous neon paint. An abstract, bright orange couch lay before a theater screen, framed with cheap-looking speakers.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Suguro was the first to speak. "Mr. Okumura, Is this some sort of field trip? Don't we plan in advance for those?" Izumo said with a tinge of annoyance. An agreeing hum came from a groggy Shima.

"No, this wasn't my doing." Yukio denied, "Could it be some sort of demon that brought us here?" He frowned.

Rin cleared his voice, earning the attention of his classmates and brother. "We have a letter from some dude named Mo. He says he wants us to watch some stuff before we go, and apparently we're not leaving for a while." He said.

"But why?" Shiemi asked, albeit hesitantly. Rin shrugged. "Where'd you get that? Said Konekomaru, glancing at each table in the room for any other letters. Rin shrugged, "It was in my hand when I woke up."

Yukio walked over, attempting to reach for the letter, "I already read it outloud! Need me to read it again?" Rin said. Yukio frowned, "No, I want to see the letter. No offense, but your reading wasn't exactly the most accurate.." He trailed off.

Rin scowled, "Didn' have to insult my reading." He huffed, handing the letter over.

"I have gathered you here today," Yukio began, "for I am offering you a chance to change your possible future." He read off.

"Why would we need to do that?" Izumo said, tiny brows furrowed. Yukio ignored, reading on.

"For many days and nights, you will spend watching past, present, and future events that have and will occur in each of your lives." He paused, "Now, of course, I won't be doing this for free."

"Nobody asked the guy to! He kidnaps us and then demands money? He should be paying US!" Suguro fought.

Yukio repeated, "I won't be doing this for free. Like everything in life, there is a toll. With each time you're hurt in the past, present, and future, you will find yourself feeling while watching this series. For example, if you were to get a papercut, you would feel the same pain as you felt on screen. No, you will not have the actual injury, for time constraints, of course." Yukio added, "But I suggest you all to get comfortable, and let the show begin."

"Well, we ain't gotta choice." Said Rin, lounging on the ugly furniture.

"I'm a bit afraid.. What all is this going to show?" Shiemi was flushed with concern. "Dunno. Let's just enjoy the break while we can." Rin smiled, "We can't exactly do our homework while we're being held hostage, so I think we're good so far."

"That's what you think." Suguro shook his head, "You're probably going to get the most injured out of all of us. I wouldn't be looking forward to that if I were you." He mumbled.

Rin shrugged, "Haven't gotten hurt yet."

With each person settling on different areas on the couch, their seating arrangement was settled, arranged left-to-right in order, Yukio, Shiemi, Rin, Suguro, Shima, Konekomaru, and Izumo.

The room darkened as the screen lit up.

"Wait!" Izumo interrupted, the lights relighting, "What about Paku? And our missions? Isn't anybody worried?"

"You shouldn't be worried about the things that you can't really change." Shima said, "But yeah, where is Paku? She was training with us before.. Maybe it's because she left early?" He suggested.

"That's not fair.. She trained with us for a while, she should be here!" Izumo argued. "It's not like arguing over it'll fix anything. Let's just get this over with already. The sooner we all shut up, the sooner we can get the hell out of here." Suguro popped in. Izumo huffed.

The room darkened for the second time as the screen lit up.

 **Many lit candles were shown, dewy yellow.**

 **Just as many men chanted unknowing words. A single candle blew out as a bloody tear ran down a holy statue's face, leaving the men in alert. "Stay calm!" Said a gruff voice, "Now the hymn."**

 **The men looked concerned and fairly startled, but continued on.**

 **The hood of a man was shown, as he coughed and hacked desperately. Blood poured from his face. Blue flames spurted along with his loud cry.**

"T-the flames.." Konekomaru stuttered, "Just like the Blue Night.." He looked at Suguro for answers, only to find he was just as lost as he was.

 **And old man was shown, "You must keep chanting!" The injured man fell to his knees as he was engulfed in flames.**

 **The chants continued, even after the man dropped to the floor, flames extinguished. One by one, each man was torched by the hellfire.**

"What is this?" Shiemi spoke tearfully, wringing the edge of her kimono between her hands. Nobody should have to watch this.

Yukio closed his eyes, "Satan is searching for a vessel in that room. Those men aren't strong enough. So they were consumed."

"But why is that man making them call Satan? Who would want to do that?" She said with weary.

Yukio didn't answer.

" **Please.. Step back, Father!" A man standing beside the old man in charge shielded him, "Don't be ridiculous!" The old man said, "If we succumb, then who will be left to defend Assiah?" The man suddenly looked to be in pain, a close shot of his face was shown.**

 **He cried, blood pooling and running down his cheeks. The blue fire engulfed him, living his men in shock and fear. "Cursed demons..!" He screamed. A light flashed the screen white, overtaking the scene.**

 **A lit up church was shown, lit up with blue.**

 **The scene washed away with the close up of a stranger's face, a fist thrusting forward.**

"One hell of a change." Shima commented.

 **The boy hit a fence with a thud, his two friends took by shock.**

Rin had the strong urge to curl in on himself. His classmates did not have to see this. He held his fist gently in the other hand, a throbbing pain left in his hand.

" **What is this guy, a demon?" One of the three boys accused. "Oh crap, I'm telling you, he'd bad news!" Another said.**

"Who is this guy?" Suguro frowned, "And why's he beating these guys up? They don't look that tough." He admitted.

Yukio sat back with crossed arms. He knew exactly who that 'guy' was. He glanced over at Rin, who undoubtedly was avoiding his stare.

Now, Yukio hadn't seen his brother fight since he was young. All he could say was it was interesting, at least. Despite the fact he'd be the one to bandage Rin up later.

" **Let's get out of here!" Another guy said. Two boys on each side, they carried off their injured friend.**

 **The ground was shown, bloody feathers sticking.**

" **Who are you calling a demon?" muttered Rin's voice.**

"Rin!? You're the guy? What kinda introduction is that!?" Suguro said, almost offended.

Rin slid down in his seat, groaning.

"You used to get into fights a lot?" Shiemi jumped in.

"Er, yeah." Rin said sheepishly, "But that's totally over with! I don't pick fights with strangers anymore, at least.." He clarified.

"I couldn't see you being the fighting type. I thought you were the type whose bark was bigger than your bite." Izumo admitted.

"I'd take that as an insult, but I don't do that stuff anymore." He said. "Oh really?" Suguro said, doubt clear in his voice.

"Believe it or not, not like I care.." Rin muttered.

 **The screen panned up to show Rin's bloodied face, "You assholes are** _ **way**_ **more demonic than me." He said, a dark gleam in his eyes.**

"If we hadn't just confirmed that that guy's Rin, I wouldn't have believed it.. You're so different." Said Konekomaru in awe.

"I didn't think you actually had it in you." Suguro admitted.

"S-scary.." Shiemi said quietly to herself.

"Hey! That's all in the past! People still change, you know." Rin defended harder. He was _not_ the bad guy here.

 **Rin looked down at his torn glove, confused. Knuckles scraped and bruised.**

" **Oh crap..I did it again." He mumbled. A bird suddenly flew up and soared to the sky. He looked up, disgruntledly.**

" **What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself, almost depressed.**

"Beating up strangers?" Izumo suggested.

"Talking to yourself?" Said Shima.

"It's not like you guys were meant to see that or anything. My life isn't an actual TV show, you know." Rin said, peeved.

 **Music began.**

 **The words, "Blue Exorcist" appeared on screen.**

"Wait, what the fuck? We have an opening!?" Suguro popped in, almost angry.

"How did that happen!?" Rin popped in.

"Why would we need a stupid opening?" Izumo commented.

"So cool!" Shiemi said.

"An opening? Seriously?" Yukio said quietly to himself.

"Not the strangest thing here." Konekomaru said honestly.

"It's kind of weird. I like it." Shima said.

 **A blue flame appeared behind the words, "Blue Exorcist"**

"Hold on a second." Konekomaru said, "A blue flame? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who cares what it means? It's just an opening. If it was anything important, we'd see it in the actual story." Izumo said, not earning Konekomaru's relief.

" _ **Each of us is born and enjoys life.."**_

 **An alarm clock was shown as Rin caught it ungracefully, sprinting out of bed, into the hall in uniform with severe panic.**

" _ **Is it lucky to find a black box in our brain, or not?"**_

 **Yukio turned around, smiling.**

 **The scene cut to Rin sprinting once more, where he stepped past Kuro.**

"More Rin?" Said Konekomaru.

"I don't get it either.." Rin said, uncomfortably.

 **It flashed to Shiemi shyly holding a pot of many flowers, smiling in her garden.**

" _ **So we will go beyond all the limit lines…"**_

 **Rin ran further, a train crossing in front of him.**

 **The screen flashed Shima, Suguro, and Konekomaru.**

" _ **And let's go. Today is the day we should step forward…"**_

 **Paku and Izumo were shown, mirroring each others' poses in front of a temple.**

 **Rin was flashed once more, this time nearly getting ran over by a pink vehicle.**

 **A cartoony image of Mephisto and Amaimon were shown.**

"Who's the man with the green hair?" Yukio said, "Because I've never seen him before in my life.."

"We've never seen him either.." answered a student.

" _ **You can't spend everyday just getting by- NO NO…"**_

 **The back of Rin was shown, walking with his hands stuffed in his pockets. A stream of demons appeared beforehand.**

 **A stoplight was shown, changing.**

" _ **Stop and find where the flow is. Let's go without hesitation.."**_

 **Rin leaned against the concrete barrier. He walked away with Kuro behind him, performing stunts on a metal rail.**

" _ **If you are restraining your feelings.."**_

 **Rin was walking again.**

" _ **For something unreachable or unlimited, you're just the same as the adults who tried.."**_

 **It zoomed closer onto Rin's face.**

 **Suddenly, he was passing many, many nameless people.**

" _ **..to suppress you without understanding."**_

 **Rin laid down on a grassy area, his sword by his side as it rained down on him.**

"Such a long introduction to something that's about changing the past, present and future. I'm sorry, but I just don't see the point in this." Konekomaru finally said, interrupting the video.

" _ **Even though it's an unattainable, empty wish, no one can extinguish the burning in your heart.."**_

 **Rin reached for the wired fence, using it as balance as he stood up. He looked down, upsettingly, before glancing behind his back. Yukio stood there, holding a hand out to him.**

Although nobody in the room was confident enough to say it, it was amazing how much trust the two brothers had in each other. A sibling that you could count on was disappointingly rare.

" _ **Even if the black rain falling from the sky continues to drench me.."**_

 **Rin pulled himself up with Yukio's help.**

 **The scene backed out to show the two facing each other.**

" _ **I can change, and I can do it by my own will.."**_

 **Rin walked past Yukio, a determined look on his face.**

" _ **This is 'the pride' that we have in our own space.."**_

 **Rin warmed up, starting a job before running.**

 **Each student, performing many signature moves were shown.**

" _ **We can keep getting further, further"**_

 **Suddenly, Rin unsheathed the sword from its casings, being engulfed by Satan's flames.**

Rin's heart skipped a beat. A painful, painful beat.

"...What was that just now?" Said Izumo.

"Symbolism." Yukio answered. "He's an exorcist that wishes to defeat Satan, as he's said many times before. It's symbolism, so of course, when it seems like the flames would engulf him, he's perfectly fine."

"Oh. For a second there, I was kind of worried.." Konekomaru laughed, "You looked kind of like a demon with the flames, to be honest."

Rin felt something snap, but held back.

"I'm not a demon." He said flatly.

Konekomaru glanced up, "Oh, I know. I hadn't meant to call you one, you just sorta resembled one for a second."

After an awkward moment of silence, Shiemi spoke. "I think this is the first time since we've met you that we've actually seen your sword out of its sheath!"

"Yeah! You carry that thing everywhere, but we've never actually seen the sword before.." Shima said.

"For safe keeping. It was a gift, so I'd prefer not to ruin it." Rin spoke truthfully, shrugging, "Speaking of which.." He reached for the strap beside his neck, only to meet with naught.

"My sword is gone." He gasped.

"You just noticed?" Yukio responded, "I don't mean any alarm, but I don't have my guns."

"You don't mean and alarm!? Why didn't you tell us before hand!?" Suguro shouted.

"There's no point in panicking over something you have no control over." He said with a sly look.

Suguro huffed.

 **The screen darkened.**

 **A small town was shown.**

 **The episode title appeared, "The Devil Resides in Human Souls"**

"God knows what that's supposed to mean.." Said Izumo, "Why do we have 'titles' anyways? And hasn't this stuff already happened, since it's all about the past, present, and future? Plus, this is kind of episode one. I don't understand." Izumo was growing more and more frustrated, along with everyone. Of course everyone wanted to escape, this place wasn't exactly ideal.

" **O straying lamb.." Shiro Fujimoto said. "Confess thy sins and pray for forgiveness.." The inside of a church was shown.**

" **Yeah, but I haven't done anything wrong." Said an unhappy Rin.**

"So bullheaded.." Shima muttered.

" **Where did you get that cut on your face?" Shiro asked.**

" **I fell down the stairs." Rin replied, frowning thoroughly.**

" **Your clothes are a mess, even your back." He continued. "It was a real mother of a fall." Rin said.**

"Bullheaded and a terrible liar.." Izumo muttered.

" **What about that trace of a nosebleed?" Shiro prodded on.**

Rin stayed silent during the ordeal. Honestly, he didn't really care if they thought he was bullheaded, or a terrible liar, or anything, He just wanted to hear the old man's voice again. Because God, did he miss it.

" **Right when I fell, I bumped into this super-hot chick, see?" Rin sweated.**

"Who're you trying to fool?" said Suguro.

"My old man, that's who." Rin replied honestly.

" **What's that? Then let's go after her, Rin!" The older man had a flush to his cheeks. He'd jumped up, looking in different areas.**

"That old man's got his priorities set straight!" Shima worshipped. Izumo reached over Konekomaru to hit Shima's arm roughly. Shima curled in, holding his arm. How rude.

" **Show me where- Right now!" Shiro demanded from outside of the confessional.**

"Seems a little too excited if you ask me." Suguro grimaced. Shiemi, of course, in an attempt to defend Father Fujimoto, who she'd known a long time answered, "It was just another part of his personality. He was still an interesting person!" She said, "If you asked Rin or Yuki, they could both tell you all about...him." She trailed off when neither brother looked up.

Rin was looking down, twiddling at his thumbs, hardly paying any attention to what Shiemi had to say, while Yukio was no better, preferring the act of spacing out over thumb-twiddling.

"Yuki? Rin?" Shiemi budged, glancing at the both of them by her sides.

"Oh yes, he was a great man." Yukio smiled politely, Rin having an answer of his own, "Yeah, he was pretty cool I guess, for an old fart anyways."

Shiemi smiled, seeming satisfied with their answers. After a bit of poking and prodding, they seemed a little less distracted.

 **Shiro froze, "I mean, wrong answer!" He said angrily, causing Rin to cringe. Unexpectedly, Shiro grabbed hold of Rin, wrapping his arm around his neck in a non harmful chokehold.**

 **Rin wriggled from the hold, crying out. "Ahh!"**

At that very moment, Rin threw his head back, "Stupid old fart! Agh.." Rubbing his neck, Suguro looked back, "What's with that reaction? It's just the memory, isn't it?"

Yukio adjusted his glasses, "Pain factor. Whatever happens on screen happens off screen." He said, "It was stated earlier in the letter."

 **The camera panned out, showing Rin struggling to escape from Shiro, "Admit it, you got into another fight, didn't you!?"**

"Now that I think of it, you never were the best liar." Admitted Yukio.

"And that's a bad thing? Maybe I'm just meant to tell the truth, Mr. I've-been-training-to-fight-demons-since-I-WAS-SEVEN." Rin attempted to cross his arms while holding his neck awkwardly, "Coulda at least told me THAT part!"

Yukio paused, before shrugging.

"You mean to tell me that that guy's been training for that long, seriously?" Izumo said, mastering at avoiding her impress to mirror on her face.

"How would I be a teacher if I hadn't trained for so long?" He answered back.

"A miracle?" Rin said, "When you said you were going to True Cross Academy, I didn't think you were doubling as a teacher." Rin said with a frown.

"And that's my fault?" Yukio said.

"YES! You didn't trust your big bro enough to tell him! I'm wounded, Yukio." Rin clutched his chest.

Shiemi looked back and forth between each brother awkwardly. She began to regret sitting between them.

"Why would I tell you that I landed a job as a teacher when you can't keep a job at a _supermarket?"_ Yukio said, eyes closed in irritation.

The color drained from Rin's face. "You can't even keep a job at a supermarket? For real?" Suguro laughed.

"Oh, shut up! As if you'd do any better." Rin mumbled.

"Rest assured, I know I would." Suguro low-key challenged.

"Or you both could shut up and we could actually finish this." Izumo jumped in from the end of the couch.

"You're not apart of this, so why don't you mind your own business?" Suguro called back.

"It became MY business when you two started yelling where everyone could hear! Rin, we've gone over this, you can't keep a job, and Suguro, you can't do any better. Case closed." That shut them up quick, albeit angrily.

" **Why must you always brawl!?" He scolded Rin.**

" **Let go of me, you old fart!" Rin struggled. The screen cut to Rin on his knees, facing Shiro's back. "I just received a phone call from your employers."**

"Of course he did." Suguro said, glancing at Rin.

" **They informed me that they have no need for a delivery boy who doesn't bother to come back." Shiro said.**

"Wait, the only reason you were fired was because you never showed up? I thought you were trying to keep a job!" Konekomaru said.

"I wasn't trying to keep one, I was just trying to get one because the old man wanted me to. Didn't necessarily say, get a job and _keep_ it. I knew what I was doing." Rin replied.

Yukio jerked his head to stare at his brother, "Then what was the point in even getting a job?"

Rin shrugged, "It made the old fart happy when I landed one."

Yukio shook his head.

 **Rin threw his head up, "Yeah, big deal. There was no way I could cut it, anyway." He said, lips pursed together.**

"Not with that attitude!" Shiemi said, brows furrowed down.

" **As if a guy like me could ever hold down a respectable job.." Rin muttered.**

"It weird, y'know." Shima started, gathering the attention of the other students and teacher, "seeing how much Rin has changed, it's kinda hard to tell that they're the same guy." He admitted.

"Yeah, our Rin's a lot nicer." Konekomaru added.

Rin steered away to hide his smile. It was nice to hear they thought he was nicer, at least.

" **Don't be such a baby!" Shiro said angrily, earning a glare from Rin, "The day will soon come when you must leave this monastery when you'll have to strike out on your own." He continued. "As your guardian, it's my duty to see you do so with my own eyes."**

Rin's heart clenched. The old man never did get to see him strike out on his own. It wasn't that long ago that he'd heard this lecture on keeping a job. It wasn't such a huge deal when he'd first heard it, but the second time seemed to be hell of a lot more difficult, knowing that the old man was gone.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Suguro said, choleric. "You're doing that weird stare thing."

"Hm?" Rin looked up.

Suguro huffed, "You're acting all weird. Cut it out." He paused, "And don't forget about what I told you in class a few days ago!" He glared dangerously.

Rin thought about their conversations, unsure of what he meant. He couldn't recall-

 _We're your friends!_

Oh yeah.

" **Unless.. You'd like to become a priest and take over this monastery?" Shiro said.**

"In HIS dreams! Like hell I'd do that!" Rin shouted.

" **Take over this crappy church? In your dreams!" Rin shouted, turning away.**

"Okay, maybe he hasn't changed as much as we thought." Konekomaru said.

" **Dad." Yukio got his attention, "I'm done getting ready to move out."**

"Yukio's set to move out and Rin can't even get a job?" Izumo thought. Oh, did she say that out loud?

"Oh, whatEVER! We're twins, but that doesn't mean we're the same people!" Rin said.

"Thankfully." Yukio muttered.

"What was that, you four-eyed mole face? You trying to pick a fight at me or something?" Rin challenged, "I can take you on here and now!"

"Rin, as much as I would _love_ to fight you," Yukio said sarcastically, "I think we have other things to worry about."

"You're just worried that if you took someone like ME on, that I'd end up winning and hurting your reputation!" Rin fought.

"You know me too well. Yes, that's exactly what I'm worried about." Yukio said blandly, earning a glare from Rin.

" **All that's left to do is to carry out my luggage." Said Yukio. "Good job." Said Shiro.**

 **Yukio looked down at his brother, smiling, "Welcome home, Rin." He paused, "Did you get into another fight?" The screen panned to Rin.**

"You both _suck._ " Rin said.

" **Just shut the hell up." Rin replied.**

 **A new voice interjected, "Really, how could twin brothers be more different in caliber?"**

"We just had this conversation, we're not the same people." Rin frowned. "Man, why can't some people get that through their thick skulls?" He pointed out.

"Maybe it's the fact that you two look nothing alike and have completely opposite personalities? They're trying to figure out something you share in common that makes you twins!" Konekomaru justified.

"Same parents, but.." Yukio started, "..Different people." Rin finished, gesturing to himself and his brother.

 **The voice came from one of the men washing windows.**

 **Rin jerked his head forward to look at the man, "What the.." His cheeks were flushed red.**

" **Yukio, the younger brother, is a top student and excels at all sports."**

"Here we go again. Just list off more reasons why that four eyed mole face is better than me, why don't ya?" Rin said through grit teeth, "We've gone over this again and again, Yukio's the good twin, and I'm bad!" He groaned. "Y'know, you'd think after hearing it for 15 years, I'd stop hearing it by now."

"Then stop complaining and change it if you don't want to be called 'the bad twin'. Yukio said calmly.

"It's.. not that easy." Rin said. "Of course it's not." Yukio rolled his eyes.

 **The camera panned from Yukio's knees up to his face. "This spring, he will be entering the prestigious True Cross Academy as a freshman." He was narrated.**

" **Meanwhile, his elder brother does little else than cause trouble.." Said a different man, the camera panning from the floor to Rin's somber face. "Rin, you should really try to take a cue from Yukio."**

"I'd have to agree." Shima laughed.

Rin snatched a cushion and flung it at the screen, "This was a stupid idea! Who the hell even brought us here!?" He slid from off the couch and onto the floor, arms crossed. The cushion bounced back and hit the floor with a _fwup_.

"A guy named Mo, apparently." Konekomaru replied. "But who's Mo!?" Rin grabbed the cushion and buried his head in it in frustration.

"Sounds like a stupid name anyways." Came a muffled voice from the cotton.

" **I said, just shut the hell up!" He screamed wrathfully, pupils downsized to pin-pricks.**

 **Suddenly, a blue spark shot up from a strange machine. "Woah!" The camera panned out, "It's about time we have this old piece of junk replaced.."**

"So angry.." Said Shiemi, albeit hesitantly.

"Sorry." Rin said bluntly.

" **Father Fujimoto.." Said a new man. "Someone is here to see you." He leaned in. "Sure." Shiro said, "Clean up this mess before the service starts." He told the other men of the monastery.**

" **Yes, Father." They said.**

" **Yukio, I want you to tend to Rin's wounds." He told his son. "Sure." Yukio replied. "Let's go, Rin."**

" **Alright." Rin seemed to calm down for the most part.**

 **A health kit was shown with a symbol on the front.**

"Hold on a second..Is that.." Yukio began, "Freaking Mephisto! What's he doing on our _health kit_!?" Rin called out.

"He really is everywhere.." Shima said through a cracking voice.

" **Ouch, ouch, ouch.." Rin cried out. "That stings!" He was sat on the table while Yukio cleaned his hand injury.**

"Your own fault." Yukio said. "Cold blooded.." Rin said, his hand now badly stinging. He rubbed at it gingerly. "The pain factor is stupid if you ask me." Said Rin.

"Good thing nobody's asking then." Suguro said.

"Oh, shut up!" Rin said through frustration.

" **I'm almost finished. Just hang in there." Yukio said, exasperated. Rin grimaced in pain, peeking through one eye, his cheek bandaged.**

 **His eyes trailed to the boxes sitting by the wall, "Hey, so you're moving into the dorm, huh?" He said through masked disappointment.**

 **Yukio smiled. "Well, since school starts next week." He said, "Tomorrow I'll be saying goodbye to this monastery,"**

"But in the end, you decided to come with him, didn't you?" Said Izumo. "You got enrolled and everything."

"Well, some..'issues' happened," Rin began, unsure of how to address these 'issues', his father dying and him learning about being the legitimate son of Satan. He didn't exactly have a choice at the time. "And I decided Yukio couldn't go to some big snobby rich school without having me around to protect him!" Rin said proudly.

"More like I couldn't trust you not to get into any fights while I was away," Yukio said, "Besides, who would be there to dress your wounds?"

"What are you, my mom?" Rin said, "I'd do it myself!" He huffed, "Honestly, I didn't wanna join True Cross Academy, but four eyes and the director talked me into it. So here I am, training to kick Satan's ass."

"Dream thief." Suguro said.

"Okay, fine, we'll _both_ kick Satan's ass." Rin rolled his eyes.

"Find your own dream!" Suguro defended, "Why do you even want to kick his ass anyways?"

Rin gave Suguro a vacant face, "Isn't the fact that he's literally _Satan_ enough?"

"Okay, fine, you have a point. But still, _whatever._ " Suguro huffed angrily.

" **So I guess that makes this the last time you'll be treating my injuries." Rin said, smiling sadly.**

"Oh, please! He's not dying or anything! He's just going to school for a while, what's the big deal?" Izumo said.

"Well, the thing is," Yukio started, "we've never really been separated."

"We've never spent the night away from home, or at least, without each other." Rin added. "So at the time, it seemed to be kind of a big deal."

"That makes a lot more sense, I kind of thought you two hated each other." Konekomaru said truthfully.

"I thought they did too." Shima agreed.

"Not hate," Yukio interjected, "just..misunderstanding." Rin shrugged, nodding in agreement.

 **Yukio snipped the bandage. "When I become a doctor, I'll give you all the treatment you want."**

"He says it like I plan on getting injured again." Rin laughed.

"With as clumsy and brash as you are, I wouldn't put it past you." Yukio said. "I can't even begin to tell you how many times I had to stop what I was doing just so I could give you a bandaid or something." He said, smiling humorously.

" **For a fee, of course." He quickly added.**

" **It's always been your dream to become a doctor, hasn't it?" Rin said. "Go for it. I'm sure you're gonna make it!" He seemed to sparkle, observing his bandaged hand.**

"Rin, you're so sweet to Yukio!" Shiemi said happily.

"I'm not trying to talk him up or be sweet or anything, I'm just being honest." He said cheekily.

Yukio smiled to himself. "He's just sweet-talking so he can get out of paying for his injuries."

Rin frowned, "Not everything I say is just to benefit myself, y'know."

" **Did you miss the part where I said I was going to charge you, Rin?" Yukio asked. The screen cut to Yukio closing the health kit, "Listen.. You're going to be alright without me, aren't you?"**

"Of course I'll be fine without you, Mom." Rin rolled his eyes, "Even though that's not going to happen."

 **Rin looked at Yukio with a concerned expression, wigged out. "Wh-What's up with that? You gonna lecture me too?" Yukio replied, "I'm just worried, that's all."**

 **The screen panned to Yukio's somber face. "It's not just me, either. Dad's worried, and so is everyone else here."**

"So many people care." Konekomaru said, kind of amazed.

"Yeah." Rin replied softly. "It's kind of cool." He commented.

" **I mean, you're getting into fights everyday," the screen cut to Rin's tight face, "And you can't hold down a part-time job for long." Rin looked down sadly.**

" **Look, I'm stressed by all that, too." He said, "I know I've got to pull it together, and fast."**

" **But.." Rin paused. The scene changed back to the three boys from the beginning of the episode.**

"What's this supposed to be? A flashback?" Konekomaru said, "This was just shown, though."

"Maybe we get to know why Rin beat those guys up." Shima suggested.

"I could have just said why, honestly. This system is jacked." Rin responded.

 **A bird hit the fence, as it had been shot by the teenager standing in the middle. "Bulls-eye!" He shouted.**

" **Great shot, Mr. Shiratori!" One complimented. "Really.. Can you believe how their numbers have swelled?"**

"What a dick. Who shoots a pigeon?" Suguro said.

"I know, right?" Rin huffed. It was worth getting beat up over, in his opinion. He sent that kid to the ground. Even if he did pay afterwards.

Yukio's eyes caught to the screen. He'd always heard of his brother's rumoured fighting reputation, but never knew the reason behind it. For once, he'd be able to see it in his eyes.

" **It's such a giant pain in the ass!" The main one said, pointing a crossbow to the birds a second time.**

" **HEY!" Rin's voice called out.**

"This is why you came home so beat up?" Yukio said, "Over birds?" He said, clearly not understanding.

"They were shooting some birds! I'm not going to stand around and watch some punks abuse animals." Rin said, still somewhat angry. But did he regret that night? Yes. Because perhaps they wouldn't have found him for the second time, and made him realize his true nature. Maybe then the old man would still be alive.

Ah hell, he wasn't going any deeper into the pit he made for himself. What happened happened, and nothing's going to change that. Even if he did blame himself for the old man's death.

 **The screen cut to Rin with a bike. "What the hell are you doing?" He called out.**

 **The boy with the crossbow aimed it towards Rin and shot, hitting the area beside Rin's head, missing my hardly a few inches.**

"You picked a fight with _those_ guys? Dude, they almost hit you!" Shima said.

"But they didn't, did they? I knew what I was doing." Rin said, "I don't pick a fight empty handed."

"Empty handed? What, did you bring weapons?" Izumo asked. Rin shook his head.

"No, I didn't need to. Y'see, I never pick a fight empty handed," He repeated, "Because I have my left fist," he raised it, "and my right." He raised his right fist.

"One of these days, you're going to get killed with a mindset like that." Yukio shook his head.

"I haven't died yet." Rin grinned.

 **Rin stared at them emotionlessly. They laughed hysterically. "Get out of my face!" One cried out, "I'm eradicating these worthless pests who only swarm, eat, and crap all over the place. So shut the hell up!" He pointed the arrow at another bird. Rin's face scrunched with anger.**

 **The camera panned to Rin's point of view as he launched himself towards the teenager, a fist raised and then, black.**

 **It cut back to Rin sitting on the counter and Yukio in a chair, health kit in hand.**

"Back to the present?" Shima said.

"To the past. This was a few months ago." Yukio said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Father Fujimoto was in here." Shima said, earning the uneasy stares of his classmates. The forbidden name. "Ah, I'm sorry Mr. Okumura, Rin." He said quickly.

"What for? You're not wrong." Rin said calmly. Yukio nodded in agreement, "Yeah, don't apologize."

" **I'm sure you're just being tested in a way, Rin." Yukio said.**

" **By who?" Rin said blandly.**

" **By God." Yukio said, smiling kindly.**

 **Rin paused, "..You know what, you're starting to sound like the old man."**

 **Before Yukio could reply, a new voice spoke, "Ah, there you are!" Two men from the monastery walked in the room. "We heard that the Southern Cross Shopping Mall is hiring part-timers." One said, holding up a poster.**

" **Part time?" Rin said questionably.**

" **We called and they want you there right now for an interview." They said happily.**

"Didn't even get to go searching for a job. I should have at least gotten a say in what job I was gonna be working!" Rin fought.

"You lost those privileges when you lost your first five jobs." Yukio said.

"You're not my mom, why do you get a say in what I do and don't do?" Rin said with crossed arms.

"If I didn't, who would?" Yukio smirked.

"Myself! Gah, we've already had this conversations, anyways." Rin frowned.

" **Hey… What's the big idea, calling them without telling me?" Rin said, offended.**

" **Just go. Here, I'll lend you my suit." Another said excitedly, tossing a box to Rin. "I have to wear a suit to interview for a part-time job?" Rin said with concern.**

" **Here, take these shoes. Don't mess them up, got that?" Another said. "And here's a map and your new resume. You'll have to take care of the photo yourself."**

"I'm not allowed to decide on whether or not I actually want to take the interview or not. What a load of bullshit." Rin said.

"If you had the option, you would have never gotten the job." Yukio replied. "And not because you'd get fired, you'd never show up!"

"Hey! You don't know that!" Rin retorted.

"I know for sure. Because even after you'd get a job, you wouldn't show up. Rin, I mean this as kindly as I can put it, you're a great worker, but you're really lazy." Yukio said.

"You think I'm a great worker?" The older Okumura said, stars gleaming in his eyes.

"Did you miss the part where I called you lazy?" The teacher said.

"It's like the episode all over again." Izumo said, complaining.

"Oh, come on! Believe it or not, we're not just a TV series for you to watch." Rin stated.

 **Yukio was shown with astonish, then, a soft smile. "Rin.." He said under his breath.**

" **Looks like there's no way out of it," Rin said, rubbing the side of his head, brows furrowed down.**

 **The screen cut to Rin shouting and struggling down the hall, trying to put on the suit.**

" **What the hell? How am I supposed to get this thing tied right?" He cried, the tie severely tangled around his body.**

"Wait, you don't know how to tie a tie? How do you get dressed in the school uniform everyday?" Suguro pointed out.

Yukio raised his hand, "He knows how to. He's just terrible at it, so most of the time I'm the one that has to do it for him."

"I do it just fine. He's just a perfectionist." Rin said, rolling his eyes.

 **He walked down the hall, no tie. "Ah never mind! Forget it!" He said, exasperated.**

" **Thank you very much, Father." Said a sweet, high-pitched voice. The voice caught Rin's attention. He looked outside a window.**

" **Don't mention it." Said Shiro, "You really needn't take it to heart." He placed a hand atop a little girl's head, causing her to look up. "You're very fortunate, you know. You have parents you can depend upon, right by your side. If you're ever frightened, call for your mother and father." His face was shown closely, smiling softly, "And if even that proves insufficient, then it's time for us exorcists to step in."**

 **The screen cut to the mother bowing her head in farewell, daughter holding her hand. She stood behind the open gates of the monastery. She walked away.**

 **Shiro waved farewell, smiling proudly.**

" **Pretty tough gig, being an exorcist." Rin commented. The pastor paused to look at his adoptive son. "I mean, your job is to vanquish things that don't even exist."**

"Wait, what?" Said Konekomaru.

"You didn't believe in demons, seriously? How did you become an exorcist?" Shima said in dismay.

"This is before I realized, before I got the temptaint." Rin said, "Unlike Yukio, I didn't see them my whole life. Which is another reason why I wasn't training with him when we were younger."

"Yeah. When I told Father Fujimoto about it, he talked to me about becoming an exorcist. Here we are now." Yukio said shortly.

" **But those demons, they do exist." Shiro justified, "They exist within our souls."**

" **That's bull." Rin said, walking towards his father, "You're just a glorified guidance counselor."**

" **Never mind that. Tell me, what kind of attire is that?" The man asked.**

" **Oh. Well, see.." Rin paused, "Everyone's been hounding me to go to this interview, so I borrowed these."**

" **No necktie?" Shiro asked.**

" **G-Going tieless is IN, for your information!" Rin said, insulted.**

"Yet another fashion trend I've never heard of." Yukio said, eyeing his brother.

"Like a four-eyed jerk like you would know what fashion is!" Rin stated, "You've been dressing like a businessman since you were like four!"

"I'd rather focus more on my studies than what's trendy." Yukio said dryly.

"Maybe this is why you've never had a girlfriend." Rin teased.

"Neither have you." Yukio pointed out, "Besides, I don't think you remember the lunch incident with those three girls.." The teacher cringed.

Rin grimaced. "Well, just because a girl makes you lunch doesn't mean she likes you."

Yukio raised an eyebrow.

"I conquer." Izumo jumped into the conversation, "That's why I don't cook for anybody but myself. Or Paku." She gestured to herself gracefully.

"Not even for me?" Shima looked heartbroken.

"I'd die before I cooked you anything." Izumo stated.

Shima clenched his chest, rejected.

 **Shiro gave him a concerned smile. "It's just that you don't know how to knot one, isn't it? Give it to me, I'll show you how it's done." He held his hand out, "Lift your collar and button that shirt." Shiro said, wrapping the tie behind the now-lifted collar, "Really, I can't believe what a hulking lout you've become. And to think, you were so cute as a child, going 'Daddy, Daddy..'**

 **Rin looked away, cheeks bright red. "That was a hell of a long time ago. And it would be damn creepy if a grownup was still 'cute'!" He fought.**

 **Shiro looked around, "Grownup? Hmm, I don't see any grownups around here!" He poked fun, and laughing loudly. "Oh, shut up!" Rin groaned.**

 **Shiro put a hand on Rin's head and shoved him back lightly, "There!" He said, "If it stings you so much, give me a glimpse of how much you've matured!"**

"Clever old fart. Of course he has to make it a challenge. No faith." Rin said, eyebrows furrowed.

"If it wasn't a challenge, what's the point?" Shiemi interjected.

"He's always treating him like an adult!" Rin gestured to his brother, "Why not me?"

"Because I don't need a challenge to be made for me." Yukio said, "I challenge myself."

"Of course, you over-achieving nerd.." Rin mumbled.

 **Rin looked away, offended as he adjusted his collar. "Don't diss me!" He said, pointing a finger angrily at his adoptive father. "Fine! I'm gonna prove to you that I can make it on my own! Gouge out those eyes of yours and just watch me!"**

"Plus, his technique worked." Yukio commented.

" **Well, I don't think I can gouge out my eyes, but.." Shiro trailed off, "Shut the hell up, you old fart!" He shouted. With cars passing by, Rin stooped to his interview.**

 **Shiro looked back at him proudly.**

 **The scene cut to the outside of a supermarket. "Rin Okumura, aged 15." Said a woman's voice.**

 **His resume was shown being held up. "You have a junior high diploma and you want to work?"**

 **Rin laughed nervously. "Well, since I don't really like school and all that.."**

"If you can't get past going to school, how're you going to work?" Suguro said blandly.

"Well, it's not like that plan worked out, since I'm going to school again." Rin frowned. "I was just gonna work after junior high since it's not like any high school wanted me. But it did kind of suck when they didn't want me for jobs, either." He said in disappointment.

 **The chubby interviewer frowned. "If you think you can get by in life being picky about everything, you're in for a rude awakening!" She said.**

 **Rin put a hand behind his head, sheepishly. "Yeah.. You have a point."**

" **For starters.." A gleam bounced off of her glasses, now stood in front of many boxes, "Why don't you bring all of these boxes outside of the store and stack them up?"**

" **You mean, all of them?" He said uneasily.**

"Is this the part where you walked out?" Asked Shima, "Because the lady at this point is insane."

"She was pretty terrible. But I wasn't great either." Rin said sheepishly.

" **Too much for you to handle?" A second gleam bounced off her glasses. The screen panned to the both of them.**

" **I'll do it." Rin replied. She walked away as the scene panned out, he started lifting boxes.**

" **There she goes again, hazing the newbies. He'll never get that done in a day, will he?" The workers talked amongst themselves.**

 **Rin grit his teeth and grunted as he lifted a tall stack of boxes. The workers watched in astonishment.**

"Seriously?" Konekomaru asked.

"You call me an over achieving nerd?" Yukio said, "You're just as bad!"

"I'm just doing what the lady told me to do!" Rin retorted.

"You're carrying like 20 boxes." Izumo said.

"Five. I was carrying five." Rin stated.

 **The boss's pudgy face was shown, Rin carrying boxes back and forth in the background.**

 **The woman looked around suspiciously, before turning fully and watching Rin in shock. "What the..!?"**

 **She sprinted outside, seeing the many stacked boxes. Rin jogged around the corner while carrying a box above his head.**

" **Um, Boss? This is the last one." He said, grinning.**

 **He suddenly tripped, the box flying from his hands and over the woman's head, powder covering everything. Her fists shook with anger.**

"A strong man isn't a graceful man." Konekomaru said.

"I didn't realize I had to be graceful to work in a supermarket!" Rin huffed.

"Not ballerina graceful, but graceful enough to notice a block of concrete, to say the least." Shima shrugged.

 **The scene cut to Rin jogging once more, mop in hand and a bucket in the other. He turned on the faucet, twisting it too far and causing it to explode. He gasped in surprise, hands covering the powerful jet of water.**

"Not graceful, or careful.." Shima cringed.

"I can't even tell if you're doing it on purpose, or if you're just plain _unlucky._ " Yukio admitted.

 **The boss stood behind him, water spraying her in the face. He made a squeak of fear.**

 **The scene cut a second time. Grocery carts in a parking lot being pushed in. Rin pushed the line of carts inside of the store. The wheels on the cart crashed into a speedbump, flying everywhere with a loud crash.**

"Good thing she's not here to watch the episodes.." Rin muttered, "That would have been rough, considering the pain factor." He said with less ease.

 **Rin gasped. Many, many carts crashed into a pile on top of his boss. She looked up, eyebrows furrowed down. Beams shot from her glasses.**

 **He was shown being scolded with incomparable words, his head bowed in shame.**

 **The scene changed. A side view of Rin's exhausted face. "I guess I'm just.. Not cut for working, am I?" He said dejectedly.**

"If you're not cut out for school or work, then what are you cut out for, Rin?" Yukio said outloud.

"That's the thing. I don't even know." Rin said, "Earlier when we were talking about my future and how people were worried. I'm worried too because it's not like I'm talented in anything, really." He elaborated, leaning his head on the couch to look up at his brother.

"What about being an exorcist?" Shiemi asked, "You had to get into the school somehow, right?"

"The headmaster said I was a special case," Rin explained. Suguro raised an eyebrow. "Plus, with stuff that happened back at the monastery, they didn't want me staying there, so I didn't really have the option to back out." Rin admitted.

"What happened at the monastery?" Konekomaru asked.

"A few things." Rin laughed it off, scratching the back of his head.

"Does it have to do with Father Fujimoto's death?" Izumo asked.

"Was going to kind of avoid putting it into words, but yeah." Rin grimaced, not missing Yukio's discomfort.

" **What's the matter, newbie?" One of the workers asked. "Cheer up, kiddo." She looked down at him, "Here, eat this." She handed him a sample of noodles.**

 **He took a spoonful and shoveled it in his mouth. He cringed in disgust. "What's this? It's horrible!"**

"You coulda at least been nice about it!" Suguro shot out.

"It's not like she made a home cooked meal for me! She literally just fried some cheapstake noodles, it's not her fault they taste bad." Rin pointed out. "Besides, she was just giving those away to the customers."

" **You think so, too? The boss ordered a huge shipment of these noodles because they're cheap. But they're not selling at all." She looked down sadly.**

" **Listen, do you think I could give that a try?" He pointed to the grill.**

" **Huh?" She said.**

 **A new batch of flavorful noodles were shown, Rin flipping them. "Hey, we've got a new line of fried noodle here!" He called out to a full line of people watching him cook. "How about it, people?"**

" **What is this?" One customer said, surprise clinging to her voice.**

"Ha!" Suguro laughed, "Not good in school, not good at working, and a terrible chef. It might look good, but I feel sorry for those people." He shook his head.

Rin laughed to himself.

" **It's delicious!" She said.**

Rin turned to grin at Suguro, only to realize the other teenager was avoiding his stare. Serves him right.

" **Not to mention it smells amazing!" Another one exclaimed.**

" **The secret to its flavor lies in this special sauce!" The other worker said shamelessly, holding up a bottle. "Also, we top it with sardine flakes to give it a flavor that would put the pros to shame!"**

"Clever marketing. Instead of advertising the noodles, advertise the stuff you cooked with it." Yukio stated.

"Yeah! Because people will buy the ingredients altogether, anyways. So the noodles'll get sold either way." Konekomaru said.

"That's the point." Rin put it simply.

" **I'd like some of that, too!" A series of "Me too" 's coursed through the store.**

 **The boss was shown walking up.**

" **B-Boss!" Shouted the worker. Rin stood back in fear.**

 **She picked up a bowl of noodles suspiciously. Customers watched in dismay.**

 **She shoveled some into her mouth, and gasped. Her pupils shrunk to a pin prick beneath the pink frames of her glasses.**

"Ha! I'm not unlucky! She just has to know who she's dealin' with!" Rin brushed off his shoulder in a narcissistic manner.

"A junior high dropout delinquent?" Suguro suggested.

Rin groaned. "I'm more than just a delinquent! AND I'm back in school!" He huffed.

"With your test scores, I don't know how much it matters whether or not you're back in school or not.." Yukio mumbled.

"I'm not deaf, you bastard." Rin replied with venom.

 **Rin looked worried.**

" **Staff meetings start at 8:30 every morning." She told him firmly, walking away from the booth.**

" **Huh?" He said.**

"She's trying to say that you got the job, Genius." Suguro stated blandly.

" **Tardiness will not be tolerated! Starting tomorrow, I want you to come in everyday with guns blazing!" She said finally.**

" **Huh?" He repeated.**

"Does she have to spell it out to you?" Suguro stated in frustration.

 **The other worker smacked him on the back. "She means you're hired. Congratulations, newbie!"**

 **He gave her an awestruck look, growing into a surprised look of joy.**

 **The scene cut back to the monastery. "What, they hired you?" Yukio's voice was heard.**

 **He was inside on the phone, the men of the monastery were preparing dinner.**

" **Yeah, they want me to start tomorrow." Rin said, as-a-matter-of-factly.**

" **Congratulations, Rin!" Yukio said supportedly. The men of the monastery both eavesdropping on the call smiled.**

" **Thank you!" Rin grinned, the scene now at his end of the call.**

" **I'm really, really glad I got this good news before I left this place!" Yukio's voice seemed to waver.**

 **Rin's eyes softened. "Hey, what's with the crying?"**

"Of course you assume I'm crying." Yukio crossed his arms, "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You were a total crybaby when we were younger, though!" Rin laughed, "You cried when you accidentally stepped on an ant."

"Things are different now!" Yukio huffed, heat rising to his cheeks. "Besides, you were no better. You got into fights just as many times as I would throw a fit."

"I'd rather be a fighter than a crybaby." Rin snorted, still laughing.

"I'm not five anymore!" Yukio blushed further.

"You were still a crybaby when we were 12." Rin replied.

"You don't have to share that!" Yukio whined. "Times have changed, anyways!" He repeated his retort.

" **I'm not crying!" Yukio justified. The phone was taken by Shiro.**

" **Get yourself home." He said, "To celebrate, and since it's also Yukio's last night, we're having sukiyaki."**

" **Wow..Awesome!" Rin's voice was muffled through the phone.**

 **The scene, then, cut to Rin stepping out of the phone booth. "STOP!" said a little girl's voice. "Please! Give it back!" She was shown chasing after her scarf.**

 **Rin sprinted forward and snatched the scarf, "Here. Isn't this yours? Wait.." She was startled.**

' **She was just at the monastery..' He thought.**

"Is this the same little girl that showed up at the monastery after you came home?" Yukio asked his brother. Rin nodded.

 **The scarf blew in the wind, Rin looked down at it. Glancing at the edge was a small goblin-like creature. Rin gasped in surprise.**

" **What the.." He chased after it, "Hey! Come back here!" The demon ran throughout the store, being chased after by Rin, bumping into shelves and customers, while Rin muttered apologies.**

' **What the hell is he, a monkey?' He thought.**

Konekomaru stiffled a chuckle. "A _monkey_?"

"It's not like I'd ever seen demon before! I was thinking logically!" Rin confirmed.

 **He swore as he hit a shelf. The little girl screamed as the demon jumped over stacked boxes, spilling out cans of soda.**

" **LOOK OUT!" Rin cried, tackling the little girl and protecting her from the falling boxes and many cans.**

Rin cringed, curling in. "I hate this.. Ah, what the hell? It didn't even hurt when I actually did it! Why now?" He complained.

"The adrenaline. You don't have that anymore, now that you're sitting still, you're going to feel a lot worse than when most of your injuries occurred." Konekomaru said.

"Oh, come on. You'd think we'd suffered enough when it first happened! This pain factor thing is such BULL!" Rin said irritably, "How the hell does it even work?"

" **YUI!" A woman's voice screamed, "Stay with me, Yui!" She held the child up. Yui had hit her head, blood dripping from the wound. "Yui!" The woman begged the child.**

 **Rin watched with pained astonishment.**

 **The scene cut to the outside of the monastery. The meal was prepared. Everybody sat at the table, heads bowed as if they were grieving. Rin still wasn't there.**

"For once, you have a good excuse." Yukio muttered. "Now I know why you couldn't explain."

"I'd prefer for my brother to not think I was I psycho." Rin admitted. "But thanks for understanding, at least. Better late than never?"

" **Rin's late, don't you think?" A dejected voice said.**

" **I'm going to go see if I can find him." Yukio said, getting up from his seat. "I'll go with you." Said one of the men, along with the others joining alongside him.**

"Speaking of those guys.. When you did come and get me, they weren't there. What happened?" Rin muttered.

"They backed out when I told them I knew where you were at. You're not that great at hiding, honestly." Yukio answered.

"It's not like I was trying to hide! I just hadda clear my head, anyways.." Rin continued.

 **Shiro watched in utter disappoint, eyebrows furrowed down.**

Rin's voice clung to his throat. The old man was disappointed 'cuz of him. He was so proud of him getting a job, and of course he had to blow it.

God, this was getting harder to watch by the minute.

 **A street light was shown, gleaming. Rin sat on a swing with gloom.**

" **I thought I'd find you here." Yukio said. Rin further dropped his head. "Listen, the sukiyaki will be all gone. Let's get going." Yukio coaxed.**

" **I couldn't face anyone there, if I went home." Rin said honestly.**

" **What are you talking about?" Yukio asked.**

" **She fired me." Rin said with closed eyes. Yukio was surprised. "Said they couldn't have a violent thug like me in her store." His voice trailed off.**

" **What happened?" Yukio said with a face of concern. A flashback of what had happened was shown. The scarf, the demon goblin.**

" **I don't even know myself." He said angrily.**

 **Yukio looked down at him, his temper wore thin. "Don't give me that! Everyone was so happy that you'd found a job, Rin. So how could you? How could you drop the ball like that? You need to explain it so it makes sense to everyone." Yukio scolded him.**

"He has a good point," Started Suguro, before Rin could reply, he held a finger up, "But so does Okumura. I wouldn't be able to explain it either. So it's not worth getting angry over."

"Well, now we know that part at least." Yukio said with guilt.

 **Rin snapped back, "Listen, there are things you can't understand even if you do explain them!"**

" **Rin.." Yukio said softly.**

" **My bad." Rin said quietly.**

" **Anyway, we should just head home. I know Dad's waiting." Yukio stated.**

 **Rin got up from the swing. The walk was cut short, as the gates of the monastery were shown with Rin and Yukio walked through.**

" **Ah, you're home!" Shiro said. He stood on the porch with a man beside him.**

" **Rin Okumura?" The man said.**

"How'd that guy know your name?" Shima asked.

"Well, he _is_ talking to my dad. I'd hope he'd know who I was." Rin replied.

" **Who are you?" Rin asked. Shiro smirked.**

" **I'm her.. Yui's father." He gestured to the little girl that clung to his coat. "I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for her."**

"What you did was really cool!" Shiemi said sweetly. "I'd never have the guts to do something like that."

Rin flushed, "Yeah, well.."

" **Oh.." Rin said, "Is she okay?"**

" **Thanks to you, she only suffered a slight scrape." The man replied, smiling at his daughter.**

" **Well, that's a relief." Rin smiled at the little girl. She nodded, with a small smile. A bandage peaked through her bangs.**

" **Yui's always been a scatterbrained child." The man started. The little girl's smile immediately dropped, along with Rin's. "Falling down the stairs, tripping, she's never without fresh wounds.."**

"Scatterbrained?" Suguro said with frustration, "Maybe if the guy was a better parent his kid wouldn't be covered with bruises! A kid's not going to accidentally fall down some stairs. Clearly someone else is involved."

"That's what I said!" Rin said, "Gah! This guy gets on my nerves. I feel sorry for the poor girl."

" **You're wrong about that." Said Rin.**

" **Excuse me?" Said Yui's father.**

" **It's not that the kid is scatterbrained. She's being tormented. They're pulling her hair, snatching things away from her.." Rin stated.**

"Only issue is that now the guy thinks you're nuts." Izumo commented, "Maybe keep the whole demons and exorcist thing to yourself."

"I thought it was a _monkey._ " Rin justified, "As far as I'd known, they were some excuse for the old man to leave the house as some fancy guidance counselor." He admitted.

"But where'd the temptaint come from?" Shima asked.

Rin brushed his hair behind his pointed ears, and gestured. "No clue."

"Oh yeah. But still, you mentioned earlier that Yukio saw them his entire life. Why couldn't you if you're a demon?" Shima prodded.

"I'm still half human, y'know." He grimaced at the word 'demon', "I dunno. Maybe it's because I'd never really come to contact with a demon until a few months ago."

"Sorry." Shima added a quick apology, "But how's that supposed to were? If you've still got the blood of a demon, how come you couldn't see them?"

"I have no clue. As far as I knew i was human up until a few months ago, too." Rin said.

"Wait, you just found out? How the hell does that work?" Suguro asked.

"Well, it's not like I knew anything about where I'd come from. The old man never told me or Yukio anything." Rin sighed, "He'd always cover it up with some lame story."

"What about your mom? Did she tell you anything?" Shiemi asked.

"She passed away after we were born, I think." Yukio explained. "So we haven't heard a lot."

"Think? You're not sure?" Izumo asked.

"Honestly, no." Yukio said.

"Old man didn't tell us anything. 'Said it before." Rin said in place of Yukio.

" **You saw this happen?" Said Shiro.**

" **Can you describe the person who did this?" Said the man.**

" **I don't know, it was someone I'd never seen before. Short, and with a face like a monkey.." Rin explained uneasily.**

"Still calling a demon a monkey?" Shima said.

"Temptaint!" Rin replied, tossing the couch cushion at the pink haired boy.

" **Unbelievable.." The man stormed off.**

"I wouldn't believe it either." said Izumo.

"That's not what the dude meant." replied Suguro.

"How would you even know what he meant? You weren't there when it happened." Izumo said with annoyance.

"I don't have to be there to take everything a guy says seriously." Suguro stated.

" **Where are you going?" Called out Shiro.**

" **To the school. I need to contact the PTA, and ferret out whoever it is who's been bullying my daughter!" He said with anger.**

"Not a smart guy," Shima said, "Good intentions, but not a very smart guy."

"Because he's going to believe some 15 year old kid that tells him about some demon that the kid doesn't even believe in." Rin said. "Plus, I didn't exactly describe it the best. He's thinking about some kid with a monkey face is picking on his daughter. Probably coulda used better adjectives, now that I think about it."

"Probably. I kind of forget that not everybody's into the whole exorcism thing." Shima replied calmly.

" **You don't understand!" Said the little girl, Yui tugged at her dad's arm. "I'm not being bullied by humans. It's the evil fairies!" She pleaded.**

"Evil fairies, monkeys, same thing apparently." Yukio commented.

"Don't diss me!" Rin groaned, "Just 'cuz you're the special one that got to start training when he was young. Not like you knew what they were when you were young."

"Lucky? Why would that be lucky?" Yukio said, "That was terrifying to see as a child. You freaked out seeing them at 15, imagine seeing them ten years earlier. Besides, I didn't decide to suddenly start seeing them."

"You have a point there." Rin admitted.

" **Fairies?" Rin said.**

" **They come to my room at night, and make all sorts of mischief. These days they even do it outside the house.." Yui said upset.**

Yukio pitied the poor girl. He knew just what it was like, seeing those _things_ while so young. His mind flashed back to primary school. Trying to focus in class while being mocked by the things other people couldn't see. Not to mention, the mockery he'd get from his classmates when he'd give in and plead for them to just _stop_.

Lord knew what she was going through, though. Not even her father believed her. He was lucky enough to have his father and Rin's support.

" **Yui is a child with a vivid imagination, you see.." The man stated firmly. "I've already heard such fairytales from her countless times. Lately, it seems as if she can't distinguish her daydreams from real life."**

"That poor little girl.." Shiemi began, "Why can't he just listen to what she's saying?"

"It's kind of hard to believe anybody when they're talking about fairies or monkeys." She took a glance at Rin, "I wouldn't believe it either."

" **But they're not daydreams." Rin replied. The man looked back at Rin, surprised.**

" **Rin." Shiro started with a scolding tone.**

"This guy's so thickheaded, he's not going to listen." Suguro commented.

" **Why don't you believe her? Who's a kid supposed to rely on if her own parents won't believe her? Can't you be serious-" He was cut off by Shiro's punch to the back of his head. "Ouch! What was that for?"**

Rin twisted suddenly, "Damn him!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Coulda just told me to shut up!"

"He did. You weren't listening." Yukio mumbled.

"He should keep his hands to himself. Stupid old fart.." Rin said. He had some severe mixed feelings about this episode. He missed Father Fujiomoto a lot, and seeing him on the TV screen was starting to play with his emotions. But damn it, he was sick of getting beat up!

 **Shiro walked up calmly, and bowed down eye-level to the child. "Here, this is a four-leaf clover charm. Just holding it will protect you from evil." Yui let go of her father's hand to hold the charm.**

"The way he handled it.." Konekomaru said, "He didn't go against what her father said, but he's catering to what she's dealing with. It's a win-win."

"Yeah. He's great with dealing with stuff like that." Yukio smiled.

" **Thank you." She said kindly.**

" **I urge you not to reproach your daughter." Shiro said to the man, "There is no one else in the world she relies on as much as you, her own parents."**

 **The man took a second look at his daughter, her eyes pleading. "Let's go home, Yui." The man said. She nodded.**

 **The scene cut to them walking away from the church.**

" **What the hell. You think that was enough to convince him?" Rin asked.**

" **It's far too soon for you of all people to start lecturing others." Shiro replied, "Anyway, Rin, you're grounded for the foreseeable future."**

Rin remembered this far too well to not know what happened the next day. Hopefully, the episode would end before then.

" **Huh? But why?" Rin said, surprised.**

" **Your ex-boss from that part-time job just stopped by and left this!" He held up a sheet of paper to Rin, "A bill for all the damage you caused to her store and goods!"**

" **YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Rin shouted, eyes as large as dinner plates.**

 **The moon was shown.**

" **Rin, no sukiyaki for you!" Shiro shouted.**

"That's not even a punishment." Rin stated, "That's child abuse!" He cried out.

" **What the..? Hey, no fair!" Rin pouted.**

 **The scene cut to a set of stairs, a window of light being opened. A candlelight was held up to a wooden chest as a key opened it. Shiro's face was shown.**

 **He gasped, staring at Kuikara, sheathed. The sheath that encased it seemed to be burned, smoke aerating from it.**

"The sword? You weren't carrying it at all during the episode.." Konekomaru realized, "Why is it smoking?"

"I wasn't carrying it because before I unsheathed Kurikara, I thought I was human. Or fully human, at least.." Rin mumbled. "I'm not sure why it was smoking though. It might be because this was a few days before I learned.." He trailed off. It was also a few days before the old man's death. He prayed he wouldn't have to sit through that hell again.

" **Just as I thought.." Shiro mumbled.**

 **The scene cut to a window, green curtains draped over it with the sun peeking through. Rin got up from the bottom bunk bed, yawning.**

 **He glanced over at a desk, a sheet of paper lay just written.**

' **The boxes I sent off yesterday will be arriving sometime this morning, so I'll be heading over early. Take care.' The note read.**

"Cold blooded bastard." Rin said flatly. "You'd think I'd actually get a real goodbye instead of a piece of paper! My own brother!"

"I didn't want to wake you up." Yukio said apologetically, "And it seemed a lot easier to leave a note." He shrugged.

"Oh. I get it now.' Rin began, seeing Yukio's relieved face for half a second, "You just didn't want to get all cry-baby on us, saying bye and everything!" Rin pointed an accusing finger.

"Quit making it out like I'm a child! I'm not a crybaby!" Yukio's frown deepend. Red tinted the teenager's cheeks.

"What about back when we were little.." Rin started.

"When we were _little._ " Yukio puffed.

" **P.S. Please don't make Dad worry any more that he already does." Rin read outloud. "Man, that's cold. You couldn't even say goodbye in person?" He opened the curtains, eyes squint from the sunlight. Multiples of Coal Tar demons were outside.**

"Coal Tars?" Izumo said.

 **Rin gasped. "Wh-What's that?"**

 **The door of the monastery busted open. "Wh-What the hell are those things? Bugs?" He said, shielding his face. Everybody seemed to be perfectly fine walking through the 'bugs'.**

"Bugs? Monkeys?" Shima said. "Seriously?" He laughed.

"I was naive! Don't diss me, too!" Rin shouted.

' **How come nobody else has noticed?' He thought, He was astonished.**

" **Okumura, my dear!" Called out a voice. Rin glared. The guys that shot the birds.**

"Not this guy again! I thought we were done with him." Suguro groaned.

"He's my least favorite character." Shima said, "Beside that girl's dad from earlier."

"I thought I was done with him, too." Rin groaned. "And _character?_ We're not just a TV show!"

"I've never met the guy. He's just a character for now." He shrugged.

 **The middle one's face was covered in Coal Tars. "Do you have a second?" He said in a mocking voice.**

"Aren't you still grounded?" Izumo said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Rin groaned.

 **Rin thought back on what Shiro said, 'You're grounded for the foreseeable future.'**

"Thought so." She said.

" **What are you scared of?" They teased. "Hey, Okumura!" Their faces were shown, bandaged from the last fight. "Don't tell me you wanna hide behind your mommy!"**

 **He glared further, stepping out of the monastery's gates. They were in an alley all of a sudden.**

"They can get away with challenging you, but you won't even challenge me in class?" Suguro said, "What makes them so special?'

"This scene is actually one of the reasons why I don't fall for lame tricks like that." said the half demon.

" **Sorry about yesterday," The one in the middle said, "I was only playing with those pigeons, see, but then my hand slipped.." He trailed off.**

' **What's going on with this guy?' Rin thought.**

"Something mental, obviously." Shima said.

" **Anyway.." A close up of the other teenager's face was shown, "How much do you want?"**

" **What?" Rin said.**

" **My parents are somewhat famous, you see.." He trailed off, "And as for me, I'm about to enroll in True Cross Academy. So it just wouldn't do for any unsavory rumors to swirl." He said.**

"Bribing? Seriously? Whose this guy think he's dealing with?" Suguro said.

" **You mean you guys are going to the same elite school as Yukio?" Rin said with bland disbelief. "Yeah, I can see how that would be a problem."**

" **You see my point!" Said the teenager, "So consider it hush money. I'll buy your keep this episode between you and me!" He elaborated further.**

" **Huh, you really through me a curve there." Rin said. "Keep your money. I won't tell. Okay, I've got things to do.." He stalked off.**

" **Oh, my! What is this, bravado?" The teen laughed, "Just take the money like a good boy. Everyone knows you're so poor, you can't even get into school without help. Here, just take it." He further mocked, holding up 1,000 yen. "That brother of yours, Yukio Okumura, he only got into that school by cramming like hell and winning a scholarship, right?"**

"Uh oh." Yukio said.

"What?" Shiemi replied.

"Every fight Rin's ever fought happened after they were messing with someone else. Most of the time, his fights were because of me." He looked away. "It shouldn't have been a big deal, but Rin takes things like that a bit seriously.."

"A bit seriously? I don't care what they say about me, but don't bad talk another person around me. In that case, they deserve a fist to the face!" Rin fought back, "Especially when they know what'd coming, like when they start talking about you."

"It's not like when we were younger, though. They're just wantuing to bug ou until you give in to what they want, which is a fight." Yukio commented back.

"Then I'll let them win!" Rin replied, "Only difference is, one of us'll be going home a winner with a broken nose. And I'm a ginormous loser, so." Rin held his hands up in an "oh-well" manner.

 **Rin stared back with savagery in his eyes.**

" **In other words, he's in debt!" He finished. "I feel for you. Why don't you use this to help pay for his tuition?" He cried as Rin through a fist into his face.**

" **You scumbag, you can say whatever you want about me.." He paused, "But you better not diss my brother!" He finished in rage.**

"Times like this." Yukio said.

" **Man, that hurts.." The teenager muttered. More Coal Tars surrounding him, "I wouldn't push my luck if I were you!" He became feral, with sudden fangs. The Coal Tars buzzed and shot around the bandaged boy.**

" **Wh-What the hell?" Rin shouted, startled.**

 **Claws shot from the teenager's nails, horns protruding from his skull grotesquely.**

' **He's..He's not human!' Rin thought.**

"AHA!" Shima shouted, causing his classmates to stare. "Oh. Sorry. But this is when you got the temptaint! I was wondering if we'd get to see it." Shima said, "From earlier, when you were fighting with that kid. He's the reason why you saw the demon at the supermarket."

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting to see it in the episode.." Rin scratched the back of his neck.

 **The other two pinned Rin down. 'Why doesn't anybody else see it!?' He thought in frustration.**

 **The demon snatched a metal rod from a fire pit. "An eye for an eye.. A tooth for a tooth, as they say!" The tool was orange-yellow at the tip, the metal burning. "I'm going to give you back twice the pain that you caused me!"**

"He's not actually going to do it, is he?" Shiemi covered her eyes in horror.

"I think if he did, it'd at least leave some sort of scar." Rin said, "Especially since then, I didn't have the super healing thing."

Shiemi let out a sigh of relief, along with many others.

" **That's enough, Mr. Shiratori." Said an uneasy brunette, pinning Rin's right arm. "You don't want to commit any crimes.."**

"At least one of them isn't insane." Suguro said.

"Well, the one kid isn't insane. Just possessed." Isumo pointed out.

" **Shut the hell up!" The demon thrust his foot into the teenager's face, despite being on the same side.**

 **The demon grabbed Rin's hair, and held his head up. Rin cried out in pain.**

Rin's head flew back, he grasped onto his head, letting out a cry of pain. "Agh..This is just foul play!" He massaged his poor head.

" **Now, where would you like me to burn you?" He held up the rod, "Your nose? Your mouth? Or perhaps your eyes?" Rin panicked.**

" **Jeez, he's really gonna do it!" One said.**

 **The demon's face became more and more that of a savage rather than a human. "A human barbeque!" He laughed hysterically.**

" **Stop it.." Rin started, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted, eyeing the burning rod in fear. His pupil gleamed blue when suddenly, blue flames attacked the screen.**

"I thought you said you were still human." Suguro said.

"I was.." Rin said, "I didn't exactly receive a certificate that said 'Congratulations! You're a monster!'" He examplified, "It sort of was a surprise for me too."

"Monster?" Izumo repeated. "You're not a monster."

"Son of Satan, same thing." Rin replied easily. "The point is, I didn't exactly know where I came from, or the fact that I was borne from a demon until a little whle ago."

 **An explosion shot the teenagers away from him with a series of screams.**

 **Rin, now free, observed his hand. 'It's burning!' He thought, "Blue flames?" He was shrouded in them.**

"But they don't burn." Shiemi said, "You just thought that because you thought you were on fire. They're warm, but definitely not burning."

Rin smiled.

 **The three sprinted away in fear of his flames.**

 **Rin was dumbfounded, blinking mindlessly.**

" **Ah.." Said the twisted voice of the demon, "Those blue flames are indeed proof that you are the scion of Satan!" Rin looked up at loss.**

"One hell of a way to find out." Suguro said.

"I know, right? Could ave at least set an appointment or something." Rin replied.

" **I was right.. My eye is unerring!" He bent down to observe Rin with a single bloodshot eye, "My name is Astaroth. Come with me, my young prince." He held a hand out. "Lord Satan has long awaited you."**

" **S-Satan?" Rin managed to spit out.**

" **Evils are in their hearts.." Said Astaroth.**

" **O Lord.." Said a new voice. Shiro appeared from the shadows. "Give them according to their works, and according to the wickedness of their inventions." He recited, "According to the works of their hands give thou to them: render to them their reward. Thou shalt destroy them, and shalt not build them up.." He continued.**

"Thank lord Dad was there." Yukio said, "And thank lord you're predictable."

"Predictable? How?" Rin frowned.

"You're not exacrly a spur of the moment type of person." Yukio answered truthfully, "It's expected for you to rebel."

"Ouch." Rin said. Maybe it was a good thing, though. If the old man hadn't been there, who knows where he'd be?

" **Curses!" Shouted the demon, "Are you an exorcist?" He shouted.**

 **Shiro only grinned, light bouncing from his round glasses. "Blessed be the lord." He whispered.**

"What a badass guy." Shima commented.

"Yeah." Rin said softly.

 **Rin only watched in fear. "Old man.."**

" **I'll rip that mouth of yours apart, so you can never again utter such spells!" Astaroth sprinted towards the preacher.**

" **For he hath heard the voice of my supplication." Shiro dodged the hand of the demon, "The Lord is my helper.." He snatched the arm, flipping the demon onto his back, "And my protector."**

 **The demon fell on his back, crying out in pain.**

" **Thou shalt perish where thou standeth!" He drew a cross in the air, pointing at the demon. He screeched in pain, a black plague scream.**

 **The empty vessel stared back blankly, and unconsciously.**

"Is he alright?" Shiemi asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. He was fine after he got exorcised, so that's good." Rin said.

" **Are you alright?" Asked Shiro.**

" **Wait.." Rin muttered, "Never mind me, is that guy gonna be alright?"**

" **I exorcised the demon who had possessed him. I'm sure he'll come to in a moment." Shiro stated.**

" **Demon?" Rin said questionably.**

"After all this happened, you still question it." Suguro said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't made this to be apart of my schedule." Rin said bluntly.

"That doesn't even make sense." Suguro replied.

"Neither does your face." Rin crossed his arms.

" **You can see them now too, can't you?" Shiro said, blowing a Coal Tar away from his face.**

" **That's one, too?" Rin jumped in surprise. He brushed one off of his shoulder.**

" **It's a Coal Tar, which possesses fungi. They're attracted to dark, dank places, as well as introverted humans." The priest explained.**

"He knows his stuff." Konekomaru stated obviously.

"Well, I'd hope he would. He was an exorcist and a preacher." replied Izumo. "Besides, it's common knowledge."

"Kudos to him." Konekomaru shrugged.

 **A mirror was shown, a doll reflecting. "This world is comprised of two dimensions joined as one, like a mirror." Shiro narrated. The second mirror showed the same dall, only shroud in darkness, an evil smile and gleam in its eyes. "One is the material world we live in, Assiah." He continued, "The other is the empty realm inhabited by the demons, Gehenna."**

 **The scene changed back to he and Rin. "Normally, there can be no contact between these two dimensions, never mind travel. But having possessed all material substances in this world, the demons are now intruding!"**

 **Rin stared up at his father, still fairly lost.**

" **Now stand up. Thanks to this uproar, they have learned of your awakening! Doubtless, demons of all species will come after you for every kind of reason. Before that comes to pass, you must hide!"**

"Where would you have gone?" Shima said.

"I don't even know. Stuff didn't really work out in the end, so I ended up here." Rin said.

" **Hey, hold up! I don't know what you're talking about.." Rin fought, "Demons? And what the hell do you mean by awakening?" He pleaded. "What the hell am I, anyway?" Rin asked in desperation.**

" **Rin, you are not a human being.." Shiro said.**

 **Rin's face paled, life practically leaving his eyes.**

" **You are the son of a demon, borne by a human woman." Shiro continued on.**

 **Rin was in disbelief. He watched his surroundings, the demons seeming to grow more and more in population.**

" **And," Shiro started, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder, "Not just any demon, either." He pulled Rin onto his feet. "The demon of all demons.." He trailed off. "The offspring of Satan."**

 **Rin was left in horror.**

 **The screen darkened.**

"What a terrible way to end the episode.." Yukio grimaced.

"I'm just happy it's over." Rin said honestly. He stood up and stretched. "Can we go back yet? We watched the stupid episode like the letter said."

As if with magic, a bright light appeared in the middle of the room.

Shima snatched it fast, and proudly tore it open. "Make yourselves comfortable. Each of you will be here for a while.." He read off nervously. "In the hallway to your left is everything you'd ever need. A room with seven beds and seven dressers. There are three bathrooms and one kitchen. Make yourself at home, because there are 25 more episodes to go.." He finished, "Signed Mo."

"We can't afford to be trapped here! This is absolutely insane!" shouted Izumo. "What about our job as exorcists? There's still demons out there causing problems! What about school? And our classes? Or our families?" She tugged at her hair.

"There has to be a way out." Konekomaru moaned. "We have to get back somehow.."

Rin walked over to a wall and banged against us. "If.. We..Can..Break..Down..The..Walls!" He thudded harder. Putting his back to the wall, he slid down it. "We have to get out. I can't stand this place anymore. We've been here less than an hour but we have to get out." He tucked his head between his knees.

"Everybody, stay calm." Yukio gestured. "25 times 30 is 750. 750 minutes translates to roughly 12 hours. If there truly is no other way out, then we just have to stay here for now. 12 hours isn't a lot of time, but it becomes a lot of time when you spend most of it panicking." Yukio stated. "It's late for now. Like stated in the letter, we have a room to sleep in and our essentials. Less for us to worry about."

The moment Yukio shut his mouth, another flash of light appeared. Suguro grabbed at the light, grabbing the letter the moment it appeared. He tore it open.

"To calm each of your worries," He began, "At the moment, you are assumed to be in class. The world is on a pause during these next few hours we have together. Enjoy them as you please. Love, Mo." He spat out.

"Well, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rin threw his hands up. "This is so stupid."

Yukio was holding the bridge of his nose. He wasn't so much worried, but he had a headache. He wasn't in control at this point.

Shiemi got up from her seat. "All right, everybody. We have to stay calm." She said in a self-assured voice, "The moment we finish the episodes, the sooner we get back. Rin, you start on cooking dinner. Konekomaru, Shima, and Suguro, each of you go help. I'll set up the plates and silverware with Izumo. Yukio, go set the sheets on the beds, if you will, please." She clapped.

"Since when were you in charge?" Suguro mumbled.

"Since you were too wimpy to say anything." Izumo snapped back. Shiemi flushed with a smile.

Everybody left to do the jobs they were assigned.

In the kitchen, Rin slaved over the stove with a stew, having ordered the other three boys to slice the fresh vegetables.

"Done with the onions, Shima?" Rin asked, stirring the stew while simultaneously adding spices. "Yessir." Said Shima, dumping them into the pot.

In the next room, Shiemi and Izumo chatted amongst themselves making small talk.

Alone in the bedrooms was Yukio, neatly folding the comforters. He had to admit, he was slightly impressed by the quality of the beds. They were a lot softer than the ones back at the dorms, and the blankets were thicker, so that was nice.

As if on a que, a bell rang throughout the apartment-like room. "DINNER'S READY!" shouted Rin. Out of the four boys, Rin was the most excited. The other three, however, were more exhausted.

Shiemi, Izumo, and Yukio came waltzing into the kitchen, making their bowls and sitting at the dining room table.

The meal was cut short and sweet. Each shoveling food into their mouths.

After finishing their meals, Shiemi took it upon herself to do the dishes. After washing up, Izumo spoke up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." She brushed her lap off with closed eyes and scooted in the chair.

"Us too." said Konekomaru, talking about he, Suguro, and Shima. Each person got dressed into pajamas, taking turns in the bathrooms. They headed back to the bedroom.

"This is so cool!" Said Rin, hopping onto his bed. "And it's soo comfortable.." He buried his face into the pillow. "I don't ever want to leave this bed.." His muffled voice sang out.

Everyone headed to their beds happily, the time now edging to 11 p.m.

Shiemi was curled up in her bed, the first to fall asleep. The second to sleep was Shima. Third, Konekomaru, rather involuntary after Suguro suggested staying up all night. Fourth, ironically, was Suguro, then Izumo. Yukio had his eyes closed, but Rin knew better than to believe his brother had fallen asleep. He'd always have trouble falling asleep outside of home. Or in this case, the dorms from school.

Rin, however, was quick to fall asleep anywhere. But this place, this place gave him an uneasy feeling. Whatever was in store for episode 2, he could predict that he didn't want to see it.

Something told him he, along with Yukio, would be seeing something neither wanted to see.

He drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **What's this? A story? Yes, a story! A kick off to joining the Blue Exorcist fandom. I'm rather excited for this story, truthfully. Although, it did take forever to write.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Lost Cause, and do leave a review. Suggestions are always appreciated, and you may find your suggestion to be apart of the story! 3**

 **To answer pre-asked questions, certain characters are not here for purposes made clear later in the story, though, some characters may join our seven exorcists later in the series as they appear in the show.**

 **Toodaloo! Have a lovely day! ^_^**


End file.
